Frozen Fire
by Evvyxox
Summary: Mikan- the stubborn and beautiful public prosecutor. Natsume- the bad boy city cop. Mikan has a bad past. Natsume has a bad present. A good future? Let's just hope.


**A/N: Hey guys! The Gakuen Alice community don't know me yet, so I'll introduce myself. I'm Solstice, from evvyxox. I've written one other fanfic which is on Maximum are 2 other active writers, and one editor in our profile, so if you read our other stories, check the author note for who's writing it. Summer, has written two as well. Innocent Sheets, a twilight M, and a Glee T. I LOVE GA. It's my LIFE. I cry every time I read it...NATSUME! Ok, I'm not going to let myself rant about him. He's hot, and he's dead. Damn. Let me wait till Tachibana resurrects him, then I will fangirl. Fanfic has been my saviour. It has been the only thing making me hold on in those dark times when Higuchi doesn't post. For now, I hope you guys just enjoy the fanfic, and pray with me for Natsume!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but seriously, Tachibana, you can't create a guy that hot and expect people to keep disclaiming him. It's just ****_cruel_****.**

I shiver, pulling my dark blazer tighter around my petite form. For once, I wish that I had dressed more like Sora, my secretary. Her thick, lilac jumpers would certainly be welcome tonight. My very short black pencil skirt, and creamy chiffon blouse provide little protection from the cold. My black heels tapping along the icy pavement are the only sound breaking the eerie silence. It was far later that I had intended to leave from the office, and so it's far later than I intended to be out, walking the streets, alone. _Come on Mikan, you're not a wimp. You're a goddamn criminal lawyer. You see all kinds of psychos every day, and you're freaked out by a little dark street? _I grit my teeth, and raise my head, walking a little faster, chestnut hair whipping around me in the breeze. _A few more streets, and you'll be home, Mikan. A few more streets, just a few more streets…_

I jump suddenly, seeing something move along the derelict street. _Idiot_. I curse, shaking my head with disgust. Meet me, Mikan Sakura. The criminal prosecutor who's scared of her own shadow. _If only I had a car_, I muse. I'd never actually thought of that. I've never been _able_ to think of that. I left home, when I was 13. My mum had me when she was 16. I was the Big Oopsie. My dad, needless to say, didn't bother with actually _marrying _my mum, oh _no_, not for _him_. Too much _responsibility_. Remember, _dad_ is a term I use very loosely. I prefer to think of him as the man who donated half of my genetic material without my consent.

My mum married another man, called Shiki, when I was 6. Shiki's nice and all, but once they said that they were going on Sabbatical to Germany (they're both philosophy professors) and decided not to return, my view of him dimmed considerably. For 7 years I stayed with Serina, my aunt, and then decided to leave to try for my own place. I managed to rent a small apartment, with the money loaned to me by relatives, who weren't actually bothered to take me in, and thought some money would keep me quiet. Now, I'm 24, have a job that I _love_, and can actually afford a _car_.

"AH! Help, please, someone! Look, I'm sorry, I'll get it back to you, just leave me, please! I have _family_, please!" A man's shrieking fills the street.

I stop. _Damn Mikan, what should I do?_

"Please, I'll do anything, _please_!"

That makes my mind up for me.

Curiosity prevailing over my sense of self preservation, I cross over to the right hand side of the street, looking in the alleyway between the laundrette's and the 'Tile Depot'. A man stands, cowering against the brick wall, hands shielding his head from his attackers. His 'attackers' are both clean shaven, pierced, and high. Shaking, I take off my heels- the only weapon I have on me. The man raises his head and looks at me, dark eyes beseeching. _No_, _shut up, don't scream!_

"Help me!" He screeches to me. His attackers turn to me. _Shit_. They're on me before I can scream, dragging me into the alley. They tear off my blazer without hesitation. I drop one of my heels as they throw me against the wall. _Ow._ Disorientated, I lean back against the bricks, reading the graffiti to try and calm myself. _Wang has been here. Sammy and Abi 4 eva. Edwin is a dick head._ Charming.

Having regained my sight, I raise my remaining shoe over my head in an attempt to hit someone. I throw it hard.

"Damn Mikan, you throw _hard_," I hear a familiar voice say. I blink, getting up, shakily. I hear a thud, and then one of my attackers fall to the floor with an 'oof'.

"But not as hard as me,"

And there stands Natsume Hyuuga, crimson eyes cold and furious, like frozen fire. Swiftly, he jabs the other man in the stomach, and they pile on top of each other in a heap. I wrinkle my nose, feeling around for one of my shoes.

"Tch. Show off," I mutter, slinging one back onto my sole. I hear Natsume chuckle. I pick up my blazer from where it lies, discarded.

"Really Mikan? _Shoes_?" Natsume asks, all the previous anger gone, only amusement dancing in his eyes. He tosses me my other heel. I scoff.

"This is a _heel_, a _stiletto_, Natsume. There's a _reason_ its named after a knife," I say indignantly.

"I could probably cut a major artery with this, or at least disable someone," I say reproachfully. Natsume chuckles again.

"Actually, I can believe that," he says.

"Mikan," he sighs. _Time for the lecture_.

"Why were you out, alone at this time? You should have called me to pick you up at least," he says, frustrated.

"I was fine,"

"You were almost raped," he says, glaring at the pile of human on the floor. I don't bother trying to argue against that.

Meet Natsume Hyuuga, one of my closest friends, the cop. We met on one of our cases. One of my first. Now, he opens the door of his shiny black Vanquish, only turning to raise an eyebrow at me. With a huff, I get in the passenger seat, as he climbs in.

"Will he be okay?" I ask, nodding my head at the man, passed out not far from where his attackers lie. Natsume snorts.

"He'll be out like a light till morning," he says, starting up the car.

"Oh, and Mikan?"

"Hmm…?"

"Next time you leave late? Call me,"

"Hey Mikan,"

I turn, to see Tsubasa grinning down at me.

"Hey Tsu," I say, laughing as his smile drops.

"Don't call me that!" he says indignantly.

"She'll call you whatever she wants to," says Misaki, promptly slapping his head. Tsubasa and Misaki work for Natsume. Tsubasa is Natsume's elder brother, but you would never guess it from the way he acts. I hear a chorus of 'hey Mikan's' as I walk through the office. Everyone in the office knows me well now. I first came here a few years ago, when I was 21, and was just starting out as a lawyer. Natsume was well known for terrorising not only his criminals, but his associates, resulting in him being able to get a confession without even saying a word. _I _was well known for slapping him at first sight, for calling me 'little girl' and peeking at my bra. I also cursed at him, and calling him a total 'ass pole' much to the criminals' and cops' joy.

I'm now a favourite among the police, and have a VIP member in their station.

"Now, explain to me how you knew where I was," I say, settling into my favourite leather couch in Natsume's office. Natsume sits in the chair behind his desk, amused.

"I didn't. I was out to get dinner, because I'm pulling an all-nighter," he says, holding up two boxes of sushi.

"Yay!" I say, taking one of the boxes and digging in. He watches me, smirking as I moan in delight, closing my eyes.

"This is so good. Damn, I _love_ this couch Natsume. I could _live_ on this thing. No wonder you spend so much time in your office," I say, taking little bites out of the rice.

"Well, _you_ seem to live here half the time anyway," Natsume says, taking a bite out of his own sushi.

"Shut up. You know you love it when I'm here," I say. Natsume remains silent. I grin, thrilled.

"Oh shut up," Natsume says, without looking up. I stop smiling.

"Hey, Natsume, can I sleep here tonight until you leave?" I ask, tossing my empty box into the bin.

"Do you even have to ask?" Natsume asks, rolling his eyes. I grin at him, as he tosses me the spare blanket.

"This couch is even softer than my bed," I mumble into the leather upholstery.

"It even _smells_ nice,"

"Do you really want to go around sniffing a guy's couch Mikan? Seriously, a _bachelor's_?" Natsume asks, sparing me an amused glance. I stiffen, eyes wide open.

"Eww! Natsume!" I scream, as he roars with laughter.

God help me.

**A/N: Soooo? What did you think? **

**Review! Please! Tell me whether I should continue or not! REVIEW!**


End file.
